


writing updates

by tardigradetheking



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardigradetheking/pseuds/tardigradetheking
Summary: i figured instead of getting peoples hopes up with an update only to read some variety of "im alive and i havent finished the chapter yet" id make this





	1. Chapter 1

for A house is not a homestuck im about 1/2 to 1/3 through with the update. i have a beta reader of sorts now. expect sometime this week. im on spring break  
also im mostly focusing on the homestuck thing because thats what people are interested in. you want anything else updated comment on that fic or something. have a good one

mostly im just focusing on one story at a time


	2. 3/11

welp 4-13 is coming up and im like 2-3 chapters from the end of this ridiculously long prologue. lets see if i can get to the game in time for homestuck day.  
1/3 done with the next update.


End file.
